What is in a Name?
by Mayle
Summary: Lily and James Potter live peacefully, until a misunderstanding lands them deep in debt. Wanting the best for their son, Harry, they plead with the richest wizard they know to adopt him. Lucius Malfoy sees that Harry may become an excellent servant for his son. After going to live at Malfoy Manor, the only person to show him kindness is the young master himself, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Come in, Harry," Draco's voice was low and sad, "Close the door."

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered.

Harry closed the door softly and stood with his head bowed. Draco's sad voice had tugged at his heart slightly. Since he had been in Malfoy Manor, Draco was the only one who had been nice to him. He hated seeing the soft boy, his own age, hurt by his family and their friends. Harry always wished there was something he could do. He wished he could _save _him.

"Harry," Draco murmured, staring out the window, "You know, I don't really have any friends. No one is ever really there for me."

Harry's heart lurched again. He remembered coming in on Draco crying once. He had rushed to him and held him, but in the morning he'd gone, leaving Harry a note saying to leave his room once he woke up. Harry remembered all the times since he'd been 10 years old that Draco had spilled his guts to Harry. He'd told him so many things that Harry wished could be fixed. Once in a while, Draco even listened as Harry told him little tidbits of his own feelings.

"When you first came here, I thought maybe I'd make you my friend," Draco shrugged, "I guess I was selfish. I wanted to make a friend, but I didn't realize you had to be a friend to get one."

Draco turned his blue eyes to Harry. The small ray of sun drifted lazily through the window lighting half of Draco's face, while casting the other half in shadows. The sunlight danced through Draco's hair in a way that made his hair seem like gold. Harry's heart seized in a bad way that made him blush.

"Did you hear me?" Draco questioned.

"S-sir?" Harry blushed profusely.

"It's Draco," he answered with a half-smile, "And I said, "Do you see me as a friend?"

"Yes, s-Draco," harry loved the way the name felt on his tongue, like it belonged there.

"Good," Draco stifled a pleased look, "Come here."

Harry shuffled forward awkwardly. He wasn't sure what Draco wanted and he was already uncomfortable.

"Do you remember the orange?" Draco smirked at him, in that way that Harry loved.

Harry choked on his own tongue. _Of course _he remembered the orange. How could he forget the wonderful fruit that led to a wonderful, yet horrible moment? It was the moment he fell in love with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Orange

Harry never thought he'd be hungry. Not while he was with his mum and dad. It never even occurred to him that he could be hungry, really hungry. But now that he was in Malfoy Manor, he knew hunger very well. He got very meager rations and not very often. So when he saw the small, gold like orb, he immediately had the urge to steal it. It wasn't really stealing, he reasoned with himself. The orange was in the corner of Draco's room, forgotten. Harry wondered how it had even gotten there. It didn't really matter, all that mattered was that he was hungry and clearly no one wanted this orange anyway.

He reached down and picked it up. He hesitated, briefly wondering if this was some sort of test. If it was, he hoped he got a bite of the orange first. Harry eyed the orange, realizing that he had not had an orange in three years. In the three years that he had been with the Malfoys he did not remember eating a single piece of fruit. Suddenly, this orange was the most important thing in his life. Should he save it for later? Should he keep it for a special occasion? Like his birthday? A million thoughts all drifted through his head as he stared at this simple fruit.

Suddenly there was a cough behind him. He jumped and whirled around, dropping the orange in the process. He followed it with his eyes as it rolled, coming to a stop at the feet of none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyes traveled up Draco's body to his face. Draco's head was tilted to the side, looking at him curiously. Those grey-blue eyes looked down at the orange and back at Harry, who quickly bowed his head. Draco crouched down and scooped up the orange. He then straightened up and walked a few steps to Harry.

Draco extended a hand, holding out the orange to Harry. Harry looked up sharply. He stared into Draco's eyes and saw no teasing or hate. He just saw kindness. He watched as Draco's lips curled up into a reassuring smile. Harry slowly reached a hand out and took the orange. Draco smiled a little wider and nodded, turning to leave.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

Draco paused for only a moment before continuing out the door of his room. Harry clutched the orange to his chest. He was vaguely aware of tears in his eyes. He knew it would seem silly to most, but to Harry, Draco had just given him the world.


	3. Chapter 3: Chess

"Harry," Draco's voice snapped Harry out of his flashback, "That orange was a friendship offering. Maybe you didn't know it, but I was trying to show you that I wanted to be your friend. All the times I tried to be nice to you; I wanted you to be my friend. Did you see it that way?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, unable to look away from Draco's face.

"I'm very glad," Draco smiled, "If you ever need anything, you can ask me. Since we're friends now. I know I'm 17 years old, but I feel like a little kid."

All Harry could do was smile back at Draco. He loved that smile. He hadn't seen it very often, but every time he did it made his heart swell and the corners of his mouth lift. _Draco. Draco. I can call him Draco. _Harry's thoughts were a warm whirling storm filled with all the wonderful things in his life (mostly just Draco).

"Harry?" Draco's voice drifted into his ears, "What are you thinking? You look so happy."

"I'm thinking that I'm glad we're friends," Harry said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Good," Draco smiled at him again, "But I don't know what to do. I've never had a real friend. What do friends do?"

Harry shrugged. He hadn't really ever had a real friend either. He was ten when he came to live with the Malfoys. _Will we just talk or play games?_ Harry thought, _I mean, we're 17 now, so we won't play pretend. Unless maybe Draco wants to. Does he? I don't know how to play with anyone, as an older kid._

"I suppose we just talk," Draco said thoughtfully, "Play board games, perhaps. Do you play chess?"

"Um, no," Harry lowered his head, a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, ha!" Draco exclaimed, "Then I can teach you! Friends teach friends things all the time! Don't they? Oh well! Who cares? It's something we can do together!"

Draco suddenly looked as bouncy and happy as a little school boy. He practically skipped off to his book shelf. He slipped something off of the third shelf. Harry squinted at the thing, unable to see what it was. Draco brought it over and held it out for Harry to see. Now Harry was able to recognize the chess set. He looked back up at Draco, who was beaming at him. The corners of Harry's mouth (and his heart) tugged upwards and Draco saw this as a yes to learning chess.

"We can sit on the floor," Draco said, plopping down, very unMalfoy like, "I haven't played with anyone my age before. I always play with mum or dad."

Harry lowered himself to the floor, watching as Draco set up the board. There were so many pieces it made his head hurt. Did he have to move all these pieces? He'd only seen his dad play chess once. He'd played it by himself and Harry watched from the floor. Harry hadn't had much interest in chess before now, but since Draco wanted him to learn, he was suddenly very eager.

"Ok," Draco clapped his hands together, "The object of the game is to capture the other player's king. These are pawns," Draco pointed to the row of smaller pieces, "They are your soldiers. The first time you move one, you can move it two spaces, but the second time and all the times after that you can only move it once. With me so far?"

"I think so," Harry mumbled.

"To take a piece with a pawn, you move it diagonally," Draco demonstrated by moving a pawn diagonally, "The piece you're taking has to be directly diagonal from the pawn. Once you take a piece, you put it off the board. Now, these pieces are the rooks," he pointed to the pieces in the corners, "They can move to the side, forward and backward, as far as you want them to go. These pieces are knights," he pointed to the ones next to the rooks, "They move in L-shaped patterns."

"L-shaped?" Harry was already confused.

Draco couldn't help but laughed at Harry's confused face. Harry's heart seemed to stop beating at the sound of Draco's laughter. It was the sweetest music he'd ever heard from the most beautiful lips in the world. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward to drink in that laughter, to take it into his own mouth and keep it forever.

"Harry?" Draco's laughter died.

"Huh?" Harry seemed to wake up, "Sorry. I'd never heard you laugh before."

He leaned back and looked back to the chess board. Draco continued his teaching, appearing to think nothing more of Harry's odd behavior. After finishing telling him all about how to play, they started a game. Several times Harry had to ask about a piece and Draco seemed to love helping him. Once or twice Harry even pretended to not know, just to hear Draco's happy voice telling him which ways he could move a piece. Harry didn't remember ever seeing Draco so happy and if Draco was honest, he'd say he hadn't ever been this happy.

* * *

**Little note: Thanks to all of you for your support! Please review! I love hearing your thoughts, it helps me know what you like and what you don't.**


	4. Chapter 4: Romeo

"Hey, Harry," Draco said brightly, "Do you want to play chess today?"

"If you want," Harry replied.

"Let's do something you want to do," Draco patted his shoulder, "We're friends, right? Friends do things that each other likes, not just what one likes."

"I don't know what I like," Harry shrugged.

"Then let's just talk," Draco answered.

He pulled Harry further into his room and gestured for him to get on his bed. Draco flopped down and rolled over onto his back, leaving space for Harry. He crossed his hands over his chest and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry slowly laid down next to Draco. _This is normal, right? Boys who are friends do this all the time, right? _Harry felt heat rise in his face, but he just stared at the canopy above him.

"So Harry," Draco started, "What do you want to do when you leave here?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "I never really thought about it."

"Then you'll come with me," Draco said in a matter of fact tone, "You can come with me to America. I'm going to be a Healer there."

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really," Draco sniffed, "I'm going to be a Healer. My parents don't like that, so I'm just going to go. It won't be long now, since we're seventeen already. But in America, you're an adult when you're eighteen. So we'll have to wait a little longer."

"Oh, ok," Harry replied.

"We'll have an orange grove," Draco smiled widely, "Because you like oranges so much."

"Uh, th-thanks," Harry stuttered.

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, whose eyes were closed. _He is so beautiful. Does he know how beautiful he is? Does he realize that he is the most beautiful person I've ever met? _Harry sighed heavily and looked away from Draco, feeling too much like a small child. Draco opened his eyes and peeked at Harry.

"What's wrong?" Draco frowned.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled.

"Come on," Draco poked him, "You can tell me. We're friends, remember?"

"You're beautiful," Harry blurted.

"You think so?" Draco questioned.

"Yes," Harry replied, barely able to breathe.

"I think you are too," Draco replied.

"R-really?" Harry looked at him.

"Yeah," Draco smiled.

Harry blushed and turned away, but he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Draco started talking again, telling Harry all about America and what it would be like. Harry listened, injecting a "yeah" here and there. He could've laid there forever listening to Draco talk.

Some weeks later, after many talks and many games of chess, Draco felt very comfortable with Harry. He told him all about his plans for the future and how he felt and what his favorite things were. He told him he had a particular fondness for a muggle writer named William Shakespeare. Harry hadn't ever heard of him before, but Draco made him sound amazing. So when he saw the name "Shakespeare" written on the spine of a book on Draco's shelf, he slide it off and opened to a random page and started reading at a random spot. Since he wasn't very good at reading, he read out loud.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose, By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes, Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee, Take all myself," Harry read slowly.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo," a cool voice replied to him.

Harry yelped and twisted around. Draco smiled lightly at him.

"That is Romeo and Juliet," Draco told him, "One of Shakespeare's most famous works. I do love the balcony scene. She says that she wishes he was not called Romeo because his father is her father's worst enemy. Their families have been feuding for years and yet, they fall in love. It's a very sad story, actually. Bittersweet, if you will."

Harry looked back to the book in his hands.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" he read, hoping Draco would rehearse the next line.

Draco smirked at him and obliged.

"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word," Draco's voice was filled with passion.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound," Harry paused as he read the next line, "Art thou not Draco and a Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but continued.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike," Draco stepped forward.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here," Harry imagined himself and Draco in a scene like the one they were reading from.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me," Draco's eyes burned into Harry's.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee," Harry wished he knew it by heart already.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye, Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity," Draco placed his hand over his heart.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here," Harry's voice was soft and low.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; And but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love," Draco reached out and took Harry's hand.

Harry's heart stammered against his chest as he stared into Draco's eyes. He leaned into Draco and pressed his lips to those beautiful pink lips that he'd yearned for so long. His eyes fluttered closed briefly and then he pulled away. Draco smiled sweetly at him.

"Romeo and Juliet does get one in the mood," Draco whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Juliet

The moment dissipated much quicker than Harry wanted it to. Draco merely smiled at Harry's sheepish face and suggested he continue reading Shakespeare. Harry nodded in agreement and Draco wandered off. Harry wondered briefly if all kisses were like that. They wandered around the next few days. It was quiet, but no different than usual. Harry's heart pounded each time he was in a room alone with Draco.

Harry often found himself kneeling near Draco's shelf reading Romeo and Juliet. The "balcony scene" always made his heart thump in a strange way. He whispered the words to himself, pretending that Draco was reading with him. He would frequently sigh heavily and close the book, fighting back the extreme sorrow that threatened to overthrow him. He would then, more often than not, reopen the book and reread the balcony scene. One such time he did this, he was kneeling in the afternoon sun rereading his favorite line.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose, By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes, Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee, Take all myself," he felt hot tears form and he growled in frustration, "Why do you have to be a Malfoy? Why couldn't you be a servant like me? Or a neighbor? Or anything but a Malfoy!"

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be a Malfoy," came the silvery whisper behind him.

Harry whirled around, defensively crushing the book to his chest. He looked up at Draco through tears. Draco crouched down in front of him.

"Call me but love," he whispered again.

Then Draco leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry froze in shock. As Draco pulled away, he smirked at the bewildered expression on Harry's face. Harry watched Draco closely, looking for any sign of anything. He was so confused. It was several moments before he dared to speak again.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" Harry breathed.

"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word," Draco replied, his voice low.

Harry dared to quietly lean forward and plant a tender, tentative kiss on Draco's lips. Draco pressed back slightly, causing Harry to gasp slightly. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Draco's soft lips pressed back at him. it was too soon for him when the pressure was gone.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Harry murmured, his eyes still have closed.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Draco answered, huskily.

The next kiss started as soft as the others, but slowly grew in heat and passion. Draco's hands slipped into Harry's messy hair, pulling his head closer as the tip of his tongue pressed at Harry's lips. Harry allowed his mouth to open for Draco's delicious tongue. _Strawberry, _he thought vaguely as he allowed his tongue to explore Draco's. He found his hands reaching for Draco, pulling him in. he needed more of him, all of him, his fists gripping Draco's shirt. _Romeo and Juliet _thudded to the floor, easily forgotten.

* * *

**Little note: Alas, my friends, it tis' over. I originally had this down to two chapters, but I hated how it read to me, so I tried to make it something more. I may have only succeeded in dragging it out, but I tried! Please let me know what you think! Love you guys for your follows and reviews!**


End file.
